The Life of Demeter
by jelliclelover124
Summary: Demeter goes from a poor cat in the streets to a at of a tribe. ill she have an easy life or a conflicted life?
1. Welcome

_**Demeter's point of view **_

As I sat in the shadows of the streets, waiting for night to fall, I realized that my life was a tragedy. I would hide all day from humans with nets, and go out at night to find the essentials I needed to live. I was lonely. My sister left me to join a tribe of cats and when I tried to go….I couldn't find her. I lived like this for 4 years. Then…he came. A cat with grey matted fur stood before me and in a deep voice, he asked me "Want a family? Cause if you do, I can help you." I nodded my head instantly but slowly since I was on the verge of life and death. He held out his paw with a smile on his face. I took it and he guided me to a new life.

As we walked into a junkyard I asked him "Who are you?" He looked at me and said " I am known to all of the tribe as father but my name is Deuteronomy." When I heard that he was leader of a tribe, I wondered if my sister was here. It was possible but she was glamorous. Why would she leave me to live in a junkyard? As I was lead through a mountain of garbage I wondered where he was taking me. He could just be a cat trying to kill me. I wish he was because I never wanted to return to my life in the gutter.

When we walked about 8 feet through the horrid smelling mountain, I found myself in a clearing with cats running around everywhere. They were singing and dancing until we came into sight. They instantly stopped and looked at Deuteronomy then he gave them a meaningful look before the cats ran at me. I thought I was close to death until they hugged me and welcomed me. All were nice except one man with a mane. He starred at me before walked up, twirling his tail in his paw. All the cats seemed to swoon over him, but I just shook my head as in saying stay away. He stopped dead in his tracks and strutted away. I realized that I had my first enemy of the tribe.

A pure white cat came up to me and gasped. She said "She looks like Bomba!" I quickly said " I have a sister named Bombalurina!" She took my wrist and pulled me to a curtained hole in the ground and jumped in with me following her. Then right before my eyes, was my sister. We both gasped and run to hug each other. It felt amazing, being with the last bit of relatives I have. She said "Welcome home! This is where you will live for the rest of your life! In this tribe and in this den." She lead me to a room with a bed, and a perfectly good dresser. Bomba left the room and I sat on the bed and rubbed the soft blankets. I then sat up and left my perfect room to explore my new home.

After I met all the cats and explored every part of the junkyard, I saw a cat starring at me with love struck eyes. He was black, white, and silver. He was the most handsome cat I had seen all day and he looked at me like I was the most gorgeous cat in the world. Love at first sight. He walked up to me and I tingled all over. When he was within 2 feet of me he asked "Umm…. Uh…. Do you want to go to dinner or something tonight?" I was shocked to my core. I knew I must have looked stupid, just standing there with wide eyes but I finally said yes, after my shock Then I asked, 'what is your name?" and he said " Munkustrap"

Dinner was amazing! We talked and he told me the personalities of the tribe cats and he told me that the tribes name is the Jellicles. It was the best night of my life and that can be easily done because of my poor past. It was a night that I will never forget. I have a family, home, and a man who loves me now. What can go wrong?


	2. The big secret and the truth

**Hey, I'm new here and please no flames. And please review!It will help me make my stories better in the future. **

I woke up thinking that all of what happened to me yesterday was just a dream. A glorious dream that I would die for to become real. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I then opened my eyes and was shocked that all that I thought I dreamt was reality. I bundled up all of my happiness and got up. I walked outside to find Munkustrap waited by the entrance with his hand stuck out to me. Placed my hand in his and he helped me out of the den and led me to middle of the dancing cats. He began to dance and I just stood there like an idiot. He nodded his head at me and I began to dance alongside him. It was strange how we moved at the same time but I didn't care because I was in love.

After hours of dancing, I was exhausted. Munkustrap realized me slowing down so he walked me over to a table with my enemy behind it. The Rum Tum Tugger. I hissed as he leaned on the counter starring at me with puppy dog eyes. Munkustrap starred at Tugger and then at me and he realized that I hated him. Munkustrap then whispered in my ear "Don't worry; you're not the only girl. Tugger is my brother and he is a lovesick puppy" I relaxed a little and Munkustrap led me to a trashed car so I could sit while he got us some water.

When he came back, we drank our water and talked about the streets and about the Jellicles. As I was telling him about the humans with nets when Tugger came up and pushed Munkustrap off the car for him to jump up and take his place. As he began to speak I pushed him off as Munkustrap came back up and stomped on his brother. He cared about me and I cared about him. He looked at me and said " Look, I got to go but remember to stay away from my brother and even though we haven't known each other for while I want you to know that I love you" then I froze solid but I forced myself to say " I feel the same way" He smiled at me and ran away. Tugger stood up and screamed at him "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN AFTER STOMPING ON ME YOU JACKWAGON!"

As I sat alone on a tire, looking at all the stars, I thought about Munkustrap and how it was possible that he was even related to Tugger. There was possible way. My thoughts where then interrupted by a sound of ripping. I instantly sat up to see Tugger with his mane in his hand and Velcro on his chest. I took a picture of Tugger with a random camera in the tires rim. I then ran to show Munkustrap. I found him by the mountain of trash. " Hey, I was sitting in the tire when I saw Tugger like this" I showed him the picture on the damaged camera and he burst out laughing. " I have to show all the girls! My brother will hide his face from the girls! He may finally get rid of his obsession with women!"

"Well it would definitely be a good thing, I hate having to watch my back to see if he is following me"

"Well that's Tugger for you, the ladies man"

" Well not for me cause I am loyal to you"

" Well its time for him to be loyal"

" Even though I haven't been here long, I strongly agree, he is annoying and stupid around women but they seem to fall for him"

"Well he has this quality that makes the girls go crazy, like his 'mane' or his constant strutting and tail waving"

" Well, everything will change soon" I then walked away to my den for another night at my new home. Everything is going fast. I am in a relationship, I have an enemy, I know a deep secret, and I have been told that I am loved. Everything is perfect…..until THEY came.


	3. The terrible twins

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter and I know I was rushing the first chapter, its just because I had all kinds of ideas in my head and I just found myself typing in a rush so I can write my ideas. Sorry, I'll try a lot harder to go slower and it wasn't a dream, she woke up thinking it was to good to be reality. This is kind of a rush but it's the same reason. I promise more slowness in the future. **

I snapped my head around; I went into a low crouch. I hid behind a tipped over stove and jut watched as two cats looked around, probably to see if anyone saw them. They looked like twins but they seemed like mates. The female was wearing pearls around her neck and the male had a black studded collar. . They had socks thrown on their backs; they were filled to the top, probably with stolen items. They began to sing and dance. Their names were Mungjerrie and Rumpleteazer. They were robbers, cat robbers. I tried to sneak away very quickly and unseen but since they were dancing around it was difficult. As soon as i got away, I ran to Munkustrap and told him about what I saw.

"There are cats in the main clearing that are singing, dancing, and stealing from us!"

"Their back?Well here we go again" after that, Munkustrap hissed into the air and all of a sudden, all of the Jellicles appeared. They seemed like they knew what was happening because, all at once, every cat ran towards the main clearing. I just followed them but when I got to the scene, the two cats were up on the trunk surrounded by a wall of cats. I tried my best to look through everybody but I had no luck. I could only hear the conversation up front. Munkustrap began "Really? You come back after you get chased of the junkyard? It doesn't make any sense!" Then the male cat spoke

"Well, what do ya expect?"

"A lot better than this. You usually get away before we get to tie you up."

"We are tired. Running errands for Ma…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!HE BETRAYED US ALL!"

"I like to be a daredevil. MACAVITY! " I heard all cats hiss at this name. All I could do was listen and hiss when everyone else did. I didn't know who this Macavity was and why everyone hated him but I acted like I knew all. Everyone loosened up their guard and I was able to squeeze myself to the front. I saw Munkustrap pushing the restrained cats behind a pile of trash that looked like an exit.

(Hours later) Munkustrap came back from the trash pile and came straight toward me. I starred into his eyes and I saw hate. I was shocked from my skin to my core. I ran off to my den without looking back. I sat on my bed and cried. I would never get that look out of my mind. His eyebrows touched his lash, the hate in his eyes, and the way he walked towards me. I cried for what seemed like days but turned out to be hours. Then I heard Bombalurina enter the room. She started very nicely

" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" What does it look like? Munkustrap hates me now!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Well when he came back from the trash pile, he looked at me with pure hatred! I just can't get that look out of my mind!"

"He doesn't hate you! He loves you! He's venting with tugger as we speak."

"What? If he doesn't hate me then why did he look at me like that and no one else?"

"Let me think... HE DIDN'T LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE!"

"I feel stupid now. I blew it didn't I?"

" Well, you should go talk to him"

"Bomba, look out that curtain"

"Okay"

"what do you see?

"Not much"

"Well, that's because...ITS NIGHTTIME!"

"Oh...then you talk with him tomorrow"

"Good idea, good night"

"Night"

As she left I thought over what she said. He doesn't hate me. I wanted to scream in happiness but I knew it wasn't solved yet, he could not take me back after what I did and thought. I had no idea what to expect but I knew that I would figure it out soon. Here it comes.


	4. The truth

**Thanks for reviewing and for reading my story! Thanks for the advice and I'm still trying to slow down. Hope you it!**

I woke up with fear bundled up in my stomach. I feared what Munkustrap would say to me when I told him why I ran. I was almost too terrified to get up but I knew it had to be done sooner or later. I got up and patted down my fur. I walked into the main room of the den and grabbed an unlucky rat who was running across the room, then ate it. I just sat there, starring into space until Tugger blurting in the room saying

" Uhh...HELLO?my brother is outside just waiting for you to comme out!"

"Fine im coming!'

I walked out to find Munkustrap starring up at the clouds on the tire. I began to walk towards him, fighting the part of me that wantedto run away. I came up to him and began the conversation I feared of

" Hi"

"Hi, why did you run and why do you think that I hate you?"

"Well, when you looked at me, I saw pure hatred in your eyes and you were walking towards me with that look on your face and.."

"I barely got back from throwing out the threat to the tribe! Of course I would have hate on my face! I would never hate you! You are the best thing that has happened to me in years!"

"Really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about that"

"You're the best thing that's happened to me too, I used to biff it in the streets but now I have a home, a life, and the best man in the world"

We just starred at each other until Tugger showed up and spoke

"Just to point out, you can't say man cause we are cats not humans!"

Munkustrap slowly turned his head to his brother and said

"Really? You have to ruin the moment to point out a small thing like that?"

" It's not a small thing! 4 legs compared to 2 legs, opposable thumbs compared to no thumbs.."

" I get it!"

"Well you don't have to yell"

" Tugger...go-away"

"What if I don't want to?"

" Then you will get it at home"

" It being? A PRESENT? I love you man!"

" Not a present! I mean you will get something you HATE"

"No, No, NO! NOT A MATH LECTURE!

"I'll almost bring in Excotica"

"EWWW!PLEASE NO!"

" Then leave"

"OKAY!"

After Tugger left ,Munkustrap went to work and I went to bond with all of the girl cats. I danced into the night, leaving all my troubles behind me. Until she talked to me.


End file.
